Sweeter Than Chocolate
by desertredwolf
Summary: Lily comes to an important realization with the help from two friends. After that, there's only one thing left to do: Stop a wedding. She just hopes that she isn't too late. Written for the Secret Santa exchange at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **A/N: This was written for Sam (HP Slash Luv) for the Secret Santa exchange at** _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**_ **I hope you enjoy the story, Sam, and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

* * *

 **Sweeter Than Chocolate**

"Lily! You have to do this!" James whispered furiously. "You have to! Can't you see that she's all wrong for him?" Sirius nodded fervently at his side, while Lily just stared at James Potter in wonder.

How was he the same boy that had once obsessively pursued her for seven years in school? _It's because he's grown up_ , she realized, more than slightly stunned. She wanted to reach out and grasp the thread of hope he was offering her, but that wasn't how life worked. Decisions had been made, paths had diverged, and she had mostly grown to except them. Life didn't offer second chances.

Not like this.

"James…" she protested weakly. "I can't— Things don't work like that. He's getting _married_ today, for Merlin's sake! In, like, ten minutes! How would I stop— I just can't."

"Haven't you been listening? He's marrying the wrong woman!" Sirius jumped into the heated whispered conversation. "She doesn't love him, and he _definitely_ doesn't love her! He loves you!"

"Then why is he marrying her!" Lily shouted, tears welling up in her eyes.

She could feel herself shattering as reality crashed down around her. The man she liked was marrying another. Lily thought back to how he had always been there for her.

Remus Lupin was the one who had studied with her and helped her revise for exams. When her family had died in a tragic car accident just after the start of sixth year, he had held her while she grieved. He made her laugh and smile. She had been there for him, too, whenever he had felt sad or lost. They had always been inseparable.

The truth was that the man she _loved_ , not liked, was marrying another. And it was breaking her heart.

"Evans, listen," James demanded. "Remus bloody Lupin is an idiot with serious self-esteem issues. He just doesn't believe that anyone would care for him, either as a friend or, in your case, potential lover. There are some things that you still don't know. All you just need to know is that he's settling, and you're the only one who can stop it."

"I never cared that he was a werewolf," Lily softly said. The two other men stiffened in shock. The explosion quickly followed.

" _He's a what?_ " Sirius exclaimed, eyes widening in shock. "What did you just say? Did you just say that he's a _werewolf_?"

"Sirius… I'm sorry," she responded, unsure of how to proceed. Sirius was staring at her with ever increasing horror. "You mean you didn't know? What were _you_ talking about?"

"Shut up, Sirius," James said, rolling his eyes. He punched his fellow Marauder in the arm. "Now is not the time for pranks. Lily, he's messing with you. Of course, we know."

"However," Sirius said, "the real question is—"

"—how long have you known?" James finished.

How long? She could remember the day, or night rather, quite clearly. She had seen Madam Pomfrey lead him outside and onto the grounds during the second full moon of their second year. He seemed scared, and had repeatedly glanced toward the sky — as if he was waiting for something terrible to happen. It had been then when everything clicked.

He was looking for the moon, as it had not been out yet at that time. And there was only ever one reason anyone would be afraid of that.

When she didn't answer right away, James pressed further. "Lily," he said firmly, "how long have you known." It wasn't a question.

"Since beginning of second year," she replied gently.

"Merlin, she knew before us! And you didn't mention it to him?" Sirius hissed.

"No! I didn't want him to feel like it was obvious," she said, flustered and angry. "If he wanted to tell me, he would have! It wasn't my secret to know, unless he told me himself. I'm not angry he hasn't said anything yet. Actually, you know what? I'm kind of peeved. I wouldn't have told! Not ever! I love him too much to ever hurt him. And you know what? I understand the risks, but it would never be like that with him because it's _Remus_ — What, James? Why are you looking at me like that?"

James was giving her an odd look. So was Sirius, but James was looking at her with a weird combination of pride and … _resolve_?

"Even back then, you loved him. Didn't you?"

"Yeah," she said with a shaky smile, which he returned with a more confident one. "I think I did."

"Then you'll thank me later."

"What—?" she started to ask, but was cut off as James spun her around and pushed her through the door Sirius was suddenly holding open.

And she stumbled into the ceremony room.

"—speak now or forever hold your peace."

" _I object!_ "

Horrified stares turned and looked at Lily. Their gazes dissected her, analyzing her like she was some kind of disgusting bug. Suddenly, she realized that it had been _her_ who shouted the objection.

"Lily?" Remus said in wonder.

He stood at the altar, holding hands with Narcissa Black — soon to be Lupin. Their hands were entwined with white ribbon and Lily felt burning inside her chest, which she instantly recognized as jealousy. She wanted to rip apart their hands and hate Narcissa Black for everything that she was trying to do.

Then Lily remembered what Sirius had said: _"She doesn't love him, and he definitely doesn't love her!"_ The only reason why Narcissa Black, full of dignity and pride, would ever marry someone she didn't love was because her family was forcing her to do it. She looked over at the bride's family, prim and filled with bigoted pride, and thought that maybe she could offer someone a second chance, while also getting what she wanted.

"What are you doing?" Remus prompted. Narcissa was looking over Lily's shoulder with undisguised hope. She turned to see James standing behind her, making eye contact with the Black witch.

Interesting, but she had to focus back on the matter at hand.

"Run away with me," she said confidently. Gasps went up throughout the building.

"Lily, I can't…" Remus protested. Lily could hear the hope in his voice, though. He wanted this just as much as she did.

"Remus Lupin, I need you to hear me out," she said. She took a deep breath and continued. "You are unimaginably stupid and stubborn sometimes."

James chuckled behind her, while Sirius guffawed from his post by the door.

"But then again, I can be the same way. I love you. Always have, and always will. I know _everything_." She emphasized the word in hope that he would understand. His widening eyes to her that he did. "I don't know what the future looks like, but I know that we can make it — _together_. You're marrying the wrong witch. No offense, Narcissa."

"None taken," the witch responded with a smirk.

"Don't say yes to this marriage. Please don't," she said, laying her heart bare. "Run away with me. I'll meet you outside. Just— I love you, Remus Lupin."

"You don't care?" he asked. They both knew what he was talking about.

"I already told you that I love you, Remus. Haven't you been listening?" Lily teased, her voice sounding more confident than she felt. Her nerves were frayed. "That means everything about you. I love _you_."

It was like the sun suddenly came out and the grey clouds vanished. Remus lit up and undid the ribbons loosely binding him to Narcissa.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"No, you're not," she said lightly. She wasn't upset, though. If Lily was right, the other witch almost sounded relieved. "Go get your girl."

"You deserve the best, Narcissa Black," Remus said warmly. "Thank you."

"And maybe the best isn't so far away," Lily called out mischievously, not-so subtly nodding in James' direction.

Lily ignored James' protests; she was too elated and giddy to care too much. And anyway, her eyes were fixed on Remus, as he made his way back down the aisle to her. It was as if they were the only two people in the room. His eyes shone with love, and she knew that she must have looked at him the same way. This is how it was supposed to be, and how it had always been.

The two of them, in love and together, against the world.

* * *

 **Prompts Used:** (word/emotion) jealousy; (song) "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift; no sad endings

 **Word count (not including title or author's notes): 1414**


End file.
